


Soldiers and Hawks and Vents, Oh My!

by Wheresarizona



Series: Dapper Days Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Protective Bucky, bucky is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's Winter Soldier senses are tingling and he can tell there's someone in the vents. There's a confrontation, a little humor, and a smidgen of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldiers and Hawks and Vents, Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetSigyn (ferbette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferbette/gifts).



> This is for the amazing Sweetsigyn, my other half and co-captain of our HOTP Tasersweets! Shout out to Miin (Awwheartno) for being so encouraging and helping out! Love you guys!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! Wheresarizona is the name, posting random shit is my game.

Anyone would mistake the light creak of sheet metal in the vent as the air reverberating against the metal. But the noises were too even, too heavy to be just airflow. This caused the Winter Soldier to stir in the back of Bucky's mind. The soldier was a permanent fixture inside Bucky's head, only making appearances in fights or when something wasn't right, a very protective sixth sense. With the addition of Darcy in his life, he found that himself and the soldier were incredibly protective of her. As it was, she was currently asleep with her head nestled in his lap his metal hand stroking her hair gently, but that didn't stop him from keeping track of the presence in the vents.  
He slowly rose, carefully adjusting her head upon a pillow to not wake her.

He stalked the noise until he was in the master bathroom right below the vent grate but out of sight from who was heading towards him. Right as the culprit reached the grate, Bucky pulled it open with his flesh hand, while his metal one was pulling the person down. He pinned them to the ground using his weight to keep their body against the floor. Before Bucky even realized it, he had a knife unsheathed and against the perpetrators throat.

  
"Bucky! Woah, woah, woah! It's just me, Clint. I come in peace." Clint's words rushed from his mouth, eyes wide.

  
Bucky stared him down, eyes squinting, not moving the knife.  
"Who the hell's Bucky?" He replied menacingly, "and why are you crawling through the vents? Are you spying on us? Answer me!"

  
Fear was evident in Clint's eyes as he stuttered, "Sp-spying? What, no! I'm Clint Barton, Hawkeye? We-we're friends. I like exploring the vents, it's my thing. I promise I was not spying."

  
Bucky couldn't help the smile creeping up on his face.

  
"Bucky! It's you isn't it?" Clint said exasperated.

Bucky removed the knife from Clint's throat, sheathing it and moving himself off of the smaller man. Bucky was openly chuckling now.

  
"What the fuck man? I thought the Soldier was going to kill me! That was not funny!" Clint's voice was rising as he sat up.

  
"Sorry buddy, but sneaking up on the Soldier intentionally or not is a terrible decision. He's very protective of his domain." Bucky said.

  
"I can see that!" Clint's voice rose again.

Both men were rising to their feet. "I'm just going to recommend not doing this again. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Bucky said, clasping Clint on the shoulder.

"Bucky?" Came Darcy's voice from the living room. "One second, Doll! I'll be right out!" Bucky called to her.

"I think we're in agreement that this won't happen again?" Bucky asked, looking to Clint.

"Abso-fuckin-lutely!" Clint replied, starting toward the door. Bucky's metal arm shot out, stopping Clint.

"It might be better if you leave the way you came. I'm sure you don't want Darce to find out that you've been sneaking through the vents and her getting the wrong idea. Stark did upgrade her taser to take down Big Green." Bucky said, releasing Clint's arm.

"Shit, yep. You're right. She tased me that one time for eating her fancy Italian leftovers. I'll just be going then." Clint pulled himself up into the vent, putting the grate back in place. The light sounds of the creaking metal the only evidence of his departure.

There was a light knock on the door as it was slowly pushed open, "Hey, is everything okay? I thought I heard voices." Darcy said as Bucky closed the distance pulling her into his arms.

"Just had to make a call to Stark about possible pests in the vents. Turned out to be nothing. I didn't want to wake you. You're so beautiful when you sleep." Bucky said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm, you're so sweet I think I'm getting a cavity. Why don't we take a nice bubble bath?" Darcy replied, moving her head to look up at him, lightly biting her lip, eyes full of heated promise.

"That sounds like a splendid idea, but we should wait for Stevie to get home." He moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear, as he lowered his face closer to hers. "He'll need a relaxing bath when he gets home from training the new recruits. What do you think, Doll?"

Darcy moved her lips to his, lightly hovering as she said, "You're right, he'll need our help to relax." 


End file.
